Lithium-ion batteries (LIBs) are desirable for mobile computing devices, certain automobiles, and certain aircraft. They have lower weight and higher energy density than rechargeable batteries such as nickel metal hydride and nickel cadmium batteries. They have no memory degradation.
However, certain lithium-ion batteries have longstanding issues with failure events that result in the generation of hot gas. One solution is to vent the gas. While this solution might seem straightforward for rechargeable battery applications in a mobile device or an automobile, it is not straightforward for an aircraft having composite skin.